1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting device mounting technology and more particularly, to a light-emitting device pressure ring structure, which keeps the light-emitting unit in positive contact with the electrode pins of a circuit board for power input and holds the heat sink of the light-emitting unit on the outside for quick dissipation of waste heat and, which facilitates maintenance and repair and seals off outside moisture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to slow down and eventually reverse global warming, many countries around the world are actively applying energy saving and carbon reduction action plains. These action plains may include planting trees and using power-saving electronic products. Nowadays, LED (light emitting diode) has been intensively used in lamp bulb, lamp tube, desk lamp, hand light, backlight, vehicle light and many other lighting fixtures and electronic products. However, only high-performance light-emitting devices can be used for lighting fixture. For use in a lighting fixture, light-emitting chips are bonded to a circuit board, which provides electrical power to the light-emitting chips and control their operation. Although LED has power-saving and high brightness characteristics, its life span is limited. During operation of a LED lamp, much waste heat is produced and must be quickly carried away. Accumulation of waste heat will cause the LED lamp to fail soon.
In actual practice, the use of conventional LED apparatus may encounter many problems as follows:
1. When multiple LEDs are bonded to a circuit board to constitute a LED lamp bulb or lamp tube, the maintenance work is complicated. When one LED fails, the whole lamp bulb or lamp tube may have to be thrown away and replaced by a new one. It is a waste to thrown away the whole lamp bulb or lamp tube. However, it is difficult to pick up the other normal LEDs from the failed lamp bulb or lamp tube.
2. A LED lighting fixture has multiple LEDs or light-emitting chips mounted on a circuit board that provides electrical power to the LEDs or light-emitting chips and control their operation. After installation of the LEDs or light-emitting chips in the circuit board, the LEDs or light-emitting chips are not detachable from the circuit board. When one LED or light-emitting chip failed, the circuit board becomes useless, causing waste.
3. When the LED module of a lighting fixture failed and replaced by a new one, the new LED module must be examined to assure positive transmission of power supply. Further, during operation of the LED module, waste heat may be accumulated in the lighting fixture, affecting the performance and shortening the service life.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure or structure that eliminates the aforesaid problems of complicated light-emitting device installation and repair work and accumulation of waste heat.